shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Wyatt
Introduction "Infinite" Wyatt is the cheerful Sniper of The Jolly Pirates. He is the first member of the crew to join who didn't come from the Grand Line. Appearance Personality Wyatt, as stated above, is cheerful, and also childish, which seems to match Chris' fun-loving attitude. Thus, the two get along together very well. They love to crack jokes, prank their nakama (and each other,) and anjoy nearly everything else together. This makes the two seem as if they were long lost brothers, especially when one takes account for their respective ages (they're both 18.) However, Wyatt knows when to get serious, and shows an amazing level of bravery and honor when he is. And despite his childish demeanor, Wyatt is very mature for his age. Other traits of Wyatt's are that he's cocky and seems to shoot his mouth off at the worst of moments (such as unintentionally insulting an extremely powerful opponent.) Wyatt seems proud of his sniping skills, leading him to over exagerate how great he really is. Though, when Wyatt knows he's been bested, he does his best to accept the loss with grace, even when it isn't easy for him. Wyatt, obviously, is passionate about firearms, but mostly guns and cannons. Thanks to his Devil Fruit ability, Wyatt enjoys using various kinds of ammunition on different targets. Abilities and Powers Marksmanship This is Wyatt's defining skill, having practiced his sniping prowess since he was little. As a result, Wyatt is able to shoot down targets from an almost unbelievable distance, and can even shoot targets running at fast speeds. Wyatt seems to have learned how to feel the slightest of breezes, using them to guide his shots towards his intended targets. And when Wyatt decides to go all out, Wyatt can enter his "Zen Mode," an altered state of mind where he can hear, smell and feel things beyond a normal human's limits, simply by closing his eyes and focusing. Hand to Hand Combat Wyatt has very little hand to hand combat experience, unlike his fellow Jolly Pirates. Despite this, Wyatt can hold his own for a slight amount of time when brought into close range. Physical Strength Wyatt has no super human strength, but he has just enough strength to lift objects that are slightly heavier than him. Though this tires Wyatt out quickly. Interestingly, Wyatt has great upper body strength, allowing him to carry large weapons, such as bazookas. Agility Wyatt's speed can only be seen in his reaction time and reflexes. Wyatt can analyze a situation within a second and react accordingly a millisecond later. He also has fast arms and fingers in order to shoot when ready. Wyatt describes this as "seeing the world in slow-mo." Though this only lasts for a second or two. Endurance Wyatt isn't the greatest meat shield alive. He's as fragile as any other person, but because of years of chasing his targets as a child, Wyatt has developed a great amount of stamina. Wyatt has proven that he can run for two or three miles before having to rest. Weapons Wyatt carries a LARGE amount of guns with him at all times. Mostly pistols though, so he can run when necessary. However, Wyatt does keep a customized rifle with him that is compatible with his Devil Fruit powers (like with his other guns.) It's a semi-automatic rifle, allowing him to shoot multiple bullets at once whenever he desires. Wyatt, after joining The Jolly Pirates, keeps Timber's long distance boxing gloves (which Timer calls the Timber Boxer) with him in case he's forced into close range combat. Wyatt has renamed the device, "The Bullet Puncher." Devil Fruit Yaku Yaku no Mi Summary: Allows Wyatt to turn anything he touches into ammunition for any kind of weapon, while retaining the object's properties (such as, a fire bullet will set its victim on fire.) Wyatt can choose when to activate this ability, but cannot turn seawater, sea stone, or salt into ammo. Type: Paramecia Usage: Wyatt only uses this power to keep a wide variety of ammunition with him at all times. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation: Wyatt is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed his crewmates using it. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments: Wyatt is currently unable to use Haki, though he has witnessed his crewmates using it. Relationships Crew Chris: Spike: Timber: Glory: Lawrence: Sakura: Aphro: Hanuman: Rune: Karen: Bach: Shinku: Mary: Blitz: Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Marines: The Four Legged Pirates: The Collosal Pirates: Other History Tell us what happen to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Wyatt's name was inspired by the famous gunslinger, Wyatt Earp. *Wyatt's Epithet, "Infinite," is because of his never ending supply of ammo. *I had requested a fellow user, and good friend, Pudge48, to make a personal jolly roger for Wyatt. The picture to the right is Wyatt's jolly roger. Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Category:Marksman Category:Weapon Wielder Category:North Blue Characters Category:The Jolly Pirates Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User